


Electric Feel

by queerasfok



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff, Oceans 8 - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, happy ending!, some angst maybe?, some slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasfok/pseuds/queerasfok
Summary: It is a rainy day in New York, and Debbie Ocean is planning a job, her first one without her family supervising. She may be young, but she has done this enough to know how it goes; and she has her right hand (wo)man, Lou Miller, by her side, through everything. Except a day in New York when its raining and there is nothing to cook from in the fridge, too much alcohol, and some dry humor.--a Young!Debbie/Lou fic! Just a one shot idea I had in my head, perhaps the heydays of Debbie and Lou figuring stuff out, including their relationship (partners!). Tons of sexual chemistry, all done masterfully thanks to Sandy B and Cate in the film, which left me weak at the knees.





	Electric Feel

It was almost the end of the month of May, yet the rain situation in New York was fairly bleak. Debbie sighed against the stained glass window of her loft, breathing in the mixed smell of wet pavement and tires being revved on gravel right outside her window. She sipped her cup of earl gray, but tea and some playlists were not cutting it. Not today. Debbie was in an unusually restless mood, tapping the heel of her foot against the couch as she skimmed her mental list of tasks that she needed to prep for an upcoming job. It was a lead that Danny was supposed to operate but had decided to let Debbie in on the job, provided that Lou worked with her and was equally responsible for gathering a crew. Sometimes it was frustrating that her own brother did not trust her with something that had become something of the Ocean family niche, a fun anecdote competition whenever the family had a reunion.   
He is just paranoid and over-protective when it comes to you, Lou had said the first time Debbie had ranted to her about Danny’s constant interference and distrust of Debbie handling a job herself.   
But I am twenty three! I am not a child. She had huffed and puffed but they had been able to gather a decent crew, mostly because of Lou’s various club connections. A surprising amount of connections, considering she wasn't even a New York native. But that was one of the least surprising things about Lou.  
Debbie smiled into her mug as she thought of the most delectable partner she had ever had. The only partner she had ever had, to be accurate. As was the case with women brought up in crime-adjacent families, Debbie had an inherent distaste for blind trust in the name of human relationships. However, things with Lou had….worked out quite well. It took all that Debbie had in her to not collapse into the couch she was sitting on and bury her face in her hands. Even though she was alone in the tiny studio, it was still Lou’s place and everything about it somehow made her feel self conscious most of the times.   
Brring!  
She got up from the couch to open the door, stepping aside to let a thoroughly drenched Lou in. Leather squeaked against the tiled floor as Lou made her way to her cupboard, shaking her hair and letting the stray droplets from scatter all over the floor.  
“I would've gotten us some bagels and coffee, but then it began to pour the hell outta the sky. Barely five minutes before I was supposed to leave Little J’s house”. Lou shook her head solemnly, taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt underneath.  
Debbie clicked her tongue, before turning away from Lou and looking towards the window she had been staring out of. “So…” she drew the last letter out, letting it rest on the tip of her tongue. “Should we cook here tonight?” There was a pause, quiet except the downpour outside and the rustling of Lou’s clothes dropping to the floor.  
“I don’t have much to cook with in the fridge.” Lou replied in a muffled voice, prompting Debbie to turn around only to see her struggling with a tee shirt that had bunched up around her back, and was refusing to untangle. Debbie went towards the tall, lanky blonde and tugged onto the tee shirt fabric so that it unfurled and fell snugly on Lou’s bust and torso. Debbie’s fingers brushed the edges of the tee shirt, her eyes firmly looking at the graphic print on them as she could feel Lou’s joltily electric blue eyes staring at her. Seconds, perhaps hours even passed as they stood in the middle of the apartment, before Lou cleared her throat and brought Debbie back to her senses.  
“Sorry.” Debbie replied sheepishly, letting go and quickly turning away from her partner who was laughing softly as she stepped out of her soaked pants and into a pair of cotton pajamas.   
“Anyway, as I was saying, I don’t think I have a lot of food here, so will grilled cheese do?”   
“Absolutely.” Debbie smiled as she put her now empty tea mug in the sink and began to canvass the fridge for bread.  
—  
“I think we are alright for next month, we just need to find someone who can move the money for us.” Lou said, simultaneously taking a swig of her vodka with lemon and soda.   
“You’re not gonna like the aftertaste if you drink vodka lemon with grilled cheese.” Debbie replied, chomping down on her sandwich, before impishly sipping on her glass of (port) wine.  
“I think its better than the cheap garbage you’re drinking anyway. SO. A person to move money around.” Lou narrowed her eyes at Debbie. “Think you know someone like that?”   
“Why, because of my family's connections?” Debbie snorted into her wineglass, prompting a laugh from Lou and they ended up giggling on the countertop table, neither being able to stop, laughter bouncing off of each other.   
“I think we have officially cracked. This is the moment it all goes to the pits.” Debbie said, wiping the corner of her eyes, before taking a giant swig of her wine and pouring herself another. “But yes, I do know someone who could do that for us. You’d be surprised though, cos this person is not someone I know because of dad or Danny.”  
“Oh really? And how do you know this mastermind of making stuff disappear, the Houdini of the heist variety, patron god of petty thieves?” Lou retorted, fixing herself another drink, both having forgotten about the remaining sandwiches or the amount of drinks they had consumed by then, that is by seven thirty that evening.  
“Ha ha. Please. She and I go waaay back. I’m not entirely sure if she will agree to help us or even pick up my calls, although as far as exes go, I think we did a pretty good job of keeping it civil and agreeable till the end.” Debbie chuckled, sipping her drink before her eyes caught Lou’s. Lou had an introspective look, almost as though she had a ton of questions that remained unanswered as they looked on at each other, the moment melting into dozens of microseconds where Debbie could point out the exact moments where Lou’s eyes twitched, when her mouth curled into a small yet pertinent smile, and her foot accidentally (maybe?) collided with hers.   
“An ex girlfriend for a potential heist that’s being headed by the baby of the Ocean clan. Are you sure that’s the smartest move?” Lou quipped, reaching for the Smirnoff bottle kept on the kitchen top. Debbie realized she had not removed her knee from Lou’s until Lou moved from her chair to get the vodka, before she sat down again and her knee came to rest comfortably against Debbie’s. Her insides were on fire as she tentatively reached for her wineglass when Lou caught her hand.  
“Your face has gone red all over.” She held her hand, Debbie’s senses clouding over before she realized Lou was trying to ascertain her temperature. Debbie jerked her hand away from Lou’s and got up hurriedly. “I’m fine!” She exclaimed, feeling the world swim and twist a little before her eyes could adjust. Guess that port wine was not just sweet grape juice after all.  
“Deb!”   
She held onto the counter, shaking her head and trying to get out of the fuzziness of her brain, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and under her arms, and she turned only to lean into Lou’s embrace.   
“Hmm, this feelsnice..” She murmured against the cotton tee shirt as Lou balanced her weight and walked her to the bed.   
“Sit here, let me get you some water.” Lou rushed to the kitchen and got some cold water, a freshly cut lemon, and another sandwich. After drinking two glasses of water and taking a small sip from the lemon, Debbie was jolted awake enough to take a few bites of the sandwich so that the spinning would stop. In the meantime, Lou cleaned up the kitchen, piling the dishes in the sink and putting the vodka bottle away, while throwing the rest of the port wine in the trash.  
“Hey! That was perfectly good wine.” Debbie protested weakly from the bed, a pile of pillows stacked behind her neck and back.  
“It’s okay, you’ll forget about it tomorrow. So, um…” Lou stood in the middle of the apartment, awkwardly folding her arms across her chest. Realization dawned on Debbie almost instantaneously.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I just went ahead and draped myself all over your bed.. this is weird, we have never stayed together a whole night before and I know you like being by yourself—”  
“Please. Stop. Wow.” Lou rolled her eyes and sat down beside her. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to change out of your clothes. And that you should probably get an extra toothbrush here, now that the work date is coming by and we will probably be spending a lot more nights and time together. Might as well not worry about the trivial details of where we are and where we have to stay right?”  
“Right…” Debbie smiled, getting out of bed and grabbing the long tee shirt Lou gave her to change into. “Wait, where’s the bottom…”  
“I haven't done laundry in a while, that’s all I have to work with Deb. Sorry.” Lou scratched her scalp, as she would often do in nervous situations. Debbie chuckled and went to the washroom to change, wondering why Lou hadn't done the same earlier and chalking it up to habit.   
—  
By the time she had rinsed her face and walked out, Lou was in bed and on her side, her eyes closed and her breath hitching and falling rhythmically. Debbie climbed into the bed and faced the other side, closing her eyes. Yet she could feel the distance (or the lack of) between her and Lou’s body, right down to her toes, tension (or was it the humidity?) preventing her from falling asleep. After what seemed like ages but was probably ten minutes, she turned to her other side, facing Lou’s back. Her tee shirt had ridden up a little to reveal a surprisingly evenly tanned lower back, and the hint of a tattoo, most of it hidden by the teeshirt. Debbie lightly traced the outlines of the tattoo and before she knew it, Lou had shuddered and shifted on her back, her eyes half open and a low grunt accompanying the shift.  
“Deb, what're youdoing” Lou slurred her words, her face illuminated by the faint remnants of the neon lights right outside the apartment, and Debbie found herself brushing her fingers against Lou’s jawline. Almost instinctively, Lou’s hand went around Debbie’s waist, pulling her body close and flush against hers. Debbie reached forward and kissed Lou softly, catching her lower lip in her mouth before engulfing her in a passionate kiss, their mouths molding against each others’, covers and duvets long forgotten as Debbie climbed onto Lou and kissed her on the mouth, her jaw, her cheeks, and lightly kissed her way down to her neck. A low moan escaped her lips as Debbie sucked on her collarbone, an act that was going to leave a telling reminder of that evening’s turn of events. Lou’s hips bucked against Debbie’s and she reached down to slide Lou’s pajamas off as Lou tugged on Debbie’s shirt before successfully pulling it off, followed by Lou’s own shirt, all a messy pile on the floor as they moved against each other, Lou nipping Debbie’s earlobe softly, moaning into Debbie’s ear as a thrilling chill went down her spine. Debbie kissed Lou to stifle the moans, playfully licking her lips before moving down to Lou’s waist. Lou grabbed Debbie and pulled her back up before trying to flip their bodies over on the bed.  
“Ow!” Debbie rubbed her head that had banged against the nightstand as a result of Lou unsuccessfully calculating the distance between their entangled bodies and the edge of the nightstand from the bed.  
“I’m so, so sorry, I really thought it was possible for me to flip us over and for me to be on top without us tumbling out of bed, what was I thinking—” she was cut short by Debbie’s lips planting firmly on hers as they both tumbled back on the bed and busy with their abandoned task.  
—  
“I see you have a pattern.” Lou mused, tracing her fingers lazily on Debbie’s back as they lay in bed, the first rays of the sun pouring in from the studio window.  
“Hmm? How’s that?” Debbie murmured, drifting in and out of sleep, as Lou’s fingers softly made various 8s on her back.  
“Mixing business with pleasure. Or with personal matters, anyway.”   
Debbie turned over and draped her arms over Lou’s shoulders. “I guess you could say I have a type, specifically people I work with. Can’t help it; every Ocean has to have at least one flaw, else the universe would crumble.”   
Lou chuckled and kissed Debbie’s wrist, before muttering “It’s stopped raining now. We should grab those bagels and coffee first thing in the morning.”  
“Mhmm.”  
—

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments fuel the author!   
> Thank you for reading this one shot. I wanted to write something smuttier but it somehow ended up being more about their banter and just overall camaraderie in more ways than just the romantic one. Well, that and I will not stop writing fics about these two cos the movie left me WEAK.   
> If you liked this fic (or didn't! either is fine) please make sure to leave a comment to tell me what you liked or didn't like (constructively of course). This is a one shot. And if you enjoyed this fic, make sure to check out my other work, a multi-chapter fic about these two that I am working on and would really appreciate some comments and criticism of. Check me out on twitter @ oceansgeight for some more of me tweeting about this gay mess of a film. <3


End file.
